Cold
by Akane Ariyoshi
Summary: Kebersamaan Seto dan Kano di malam yang dingin.


Cold

Disclaimer : KagePro belongs to Jin, and this fic is mine.

Rated : T

Genre : romance, friendship atau family, gatau deh /5.

Pair : SetoKano

Don't like don't read. Baru balik dari long hiatus dan ga ada ide sama sekali, so yeah /thorplis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desember. Bulan terakhir dari setiap akhir tahun. Putih, itulah yang menggambarkan bulan ini. Bulan dimana terdapat Hari Natal. Orang-orang mengenakan pakaian tebal berjalan diatas jalan yang diselimuti butir-butir putih halus yang kita kenal sebagai salju.

Bulan Desember adalah musim dingin. Karena itu, jika ingin keluar rumah sebaiknya mengenakan sweater dan syal agar tubuh tetap hangat. Kalau tidak maka kau akan menggigil kedinginan atau bahkan jatuh sakit, seperti pemuda pirang ini.

Keluar base-terutama pada malam hari- adalah kebiasaan seorang Kano Shuuya, di musim panas. Ya, karena di musim dingin ia tak bisa keluar untuk sekedar 'take a walk'.

Pada hari pertama musim dingin, ia meremehkan cuaca yang dinginnya luar biasa dan keluar dengan hoodie hitam dan kaos cokelat mudanya yang biasa. Alhasil, ia menggigil dan suhu tubuhnya naik drastis-demam tinggi. Seto-lah yang merawatnya saat ini.

"Dasar Kano... Seharusnya kau tidak keluar markas tanpa mengenakan sweater atau syal."

"...aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih keluar?"

Menyadari tatapan mata saudaranya yang seolah meminta jawaban, membuat Kano mengalihkan pandangannya. "Y-ya, i-itu karena sweaterku dicuci."

"Eeh. Benarkah."

"Lalu syalku juga kotor karena dipinjam bocah shota anggota baru itu, dan Kido belum mencucinya-"

Seto tersenyum lembut. "Kau kan bisa pinjam punyaku."

"U-uh."

Seto tiba-tiba menarik dagu Kano, "Bilang saja bahwa kau meremehkan cuaca dingin ini dan yakin bahwa kau tidak akan sakit jadi kau tidak mengenakannya, kan?"

"T-tidak begitu kok-"

Seto melepas syal hijaunya dan melingkarkannya di leher sang Shuuya. Lalu melepas sweater hitamnya dan menaruhnya di punggung Kano. Karena awalnya Kano hanya mengenakan kaus cokelat mudanya yang biasa dan menolak memakai jaket ataupun syal dengan alasan pemanas ruangan sudah cukup hangat.

Sang Kousuke naik ke kasur Kano dan memeluk pemuda bermata kucing itu dari belakang. Membuat yang dipeluk wajahnya merah.

"S-seto-"

"Ssht."

Seto menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap bibir ranum Kano lembut. Lalu berpindah posisi ke depan sang Shuuya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang pemuda pirang, memegang pundaknya-hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kano menutup matanya, membiarkan bibir tipis pemuda bersurai hitam didepannya menyentuh bibirnya.

"Mhm. Mnnh... ngh."

Lidah Seto yang mulai menghisap bibir bawah Kano dan dengan bibir empunya yang terbuka memberi akses bagi pemuda dengan manik cokelat tua ini untuk mengeksplorasi isi mulut pemuda di bawahnya.

"A-a-mmh..."

Seto melepaskan ciuman, jembatan saliva terbentuk diantara lidah mereka. Kano masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Sang Kousuke pun tersenyum hangat. "Cepat sembuh ya, Shuuya." Ia mengecup kening Kano lembut dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Sudah, istirahat."

Seto berbaring dan menarik pundak Kano membuat empunya ikut berbaring. Lalu ia menempelkan bibirnya pada Seto-memberikan kecupan ringan. "Oyasumi, Kousuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari mundur ke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mhm. Mnnh... ngh."

Diluar, tepatnya didepan pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit :

"Huwaaaa..."

"Sshh, Mary-chan, jangan berisik..."

"...tidak pernah disangka mereka punya hubungan seperti ini, kimochi warui."

"...aku juga tidak pernah tahu soal ini, setahuku mereka normal."

"Hee, goshujin! Lakukan juga dengan Konoha!"

"Hiih, apa-apaan!"

"...negima..."

.

.

.

End (?)

.

.

.

_**A/N : JANGAN BUNUH SAYA PLIS- /thor**_

_**Aku bisa apa atuh, setelah long hiatus bukannya malah ngasih fic yang agak panjang malah fic ini /sobs**_

_**Selama long hiatus ada dua orang yang ngirim pesan di minta saya bikin fic setokano lagi. Saya juga awalnya pengen bergelora(?) di ffn tapi ffn diblokir, dan gabisa dibuka di hp-kun maupun lappie-chan.**_

_**Daaaaan setelah daku coba pake google chrome sama opera mini eh ternyata bisa. Yaudah ini nihh ficnya /anjirluthor**_

_**Hp lama saya rusak jadi dijual, otomatis fic sekuel My Baka no Senpai yang saya janjiin rate M itu dihapus :" sobs**_

_**Jadi yaaa ntar saya ketik ulang. Dan semoga saya dapet inspirasi ide baru buat fanfic setokano lainnya wwwwwwww**_

_**Yaaudah ini kepanjangan deh ya, cukup curcolnya, makasih yang udah baca *cipokin***_

_**Salam fujo, Akane hwhwhw~**_


End file.
